Many cameras now offer the ability to capture still pictures and video sequences. However, compromises are made on the still picture quality and performance when recording video. For example, processing of the video information limits a rate at which consecutive still pictures can be recorded. Furthermore, the video recording is interrupted when the still pictures are captured. In particular, the recorded video misses several video frames while the camera is processing the still picture instead of processing the video.